


Don't Forget to Save Your Work

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanstuck!Karkat, M/M, seriously this is all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a LPer who sometimes gets a bit more caught up in video editing than he ought. Dave, his loving boyfriend, sometimes has to step in to make sure Karkat doesn't succumb to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Save Your Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakebec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jakebec).



“Karkat.”

“Go away.”

“Karkat, come to bed already.”

“Strider i swear to god-“

“Come on Crabby, its five am and you haven’t slept in a day, at least. And don’t give me that ‘I’ve been asleep at the computer’ shit, I have been counting and I’ve looked and you-“

“I have literally got two more minutes of this to go Strider can you give me that?“

“You said that when I went to my room to chill. Six hours ago.”

“Okay look, Strider.” Karkat spat, staring Dave down like he had been replaced with expired milk. “I will come to bed when I am good and ready, and I’m sorry that you don’t have your own entourage of dick-suckers you need to keep constantly entertained. And maybe if you did, you’d fucking realize already that they’re all too happy to actually bite my said wonderful dick off if I don’t fulfill my update quota. Considering how much you like ogling it I think its in both of our best interests to not have that happen. So I’d appreciate it, my sweetness and light if you closed that god damn door, climbed back into bed and dreamed sweet, sweet dreams of sick beats and strifes and puppets and whatever else you dream of. Good _night._ ”

“Whoa whoa, sorry I angered the god almighty Karkat. Chill out kitty cat, strider baby’s got you.” Dave said, trudging into the room and pulling up his chair. His aviators protected his sensitive red eyes from the harsh computer lights; a baggy sweater kept his pale skin from being exposed to the air that was nipped with the cold of winter. Karkat tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen, tried to keep his mind off the pet names and that gorgeous face – he failed spectacularly.  
(That pale, pale skin; Karkat wanted to run his hands along it, press into Dave’s lean angles with his fingers and nails and teeth until it bloomed into every colour he could imagine; decorating his figure with flowers pressed into his skin like pages of a scrapbook.)

“I’ve got to finish this video though.” Karkat sulked, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout even as he slowly felt his weight shifting onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“And how many have you finished?”

“Why does that even fucking matter-”

“-Karkat.” Dave cut him off, and Karkat could feel that knowing gaze boring through him even through his shades. “Seriously.”

“...Three.”

“You little shit.” Dave said, and Karkat wasn’t quite sure whether Dave was proud or just 100% done with him. Probably both, judging from the strangled noise noise he made.

“If I finish this one now though I can go to sleep and I don’t have to worry about this shit for another week.” Karkat mumbled into Dave’s sweater - or should he say his? The cancer sign was emblazoned on the front, his Youtube account's logo and basically his pen name these days - but with Dave stealing it all the time he wasn’t sure who it belonged to anymore… He faintly remembered Dave literally stealing it off his back before he went to bed a few hours, but he’d been so engrossed in his editing madness that he hadn’t cared, so long as Dave didn’t bother him.

God dammit, he was turning into Sollux. He almost had to laugh at the thought - lets hope he didn’t lose his subscribers at the rate he did as well.

“Come on crabby cat, come to bed and you can just finish this tomorrow.” Dave insisted, nuzzling and pressing kisses into Karkeat’s necklace and oh god, Karkat was doomed that was his weakness and the shitbag knew it.

“But… But…” Karkat insisted - or rather, tried to. Sleepiness was leeching into his system like he was being put under, making the gears in his head tick slower, his blinks longer. It was like Dave was making his internal body clock slow down, the pauses between each breath and though slowing, slowing until they stopped entirely and filling his limbs with the sand of an hourglass.

“Shhhh, kitty crab, only sleepy times now. Gotta let that magical bitchy ass mind of yours snooze a little so you can continue to think up those badass insult you’re so famous for. Nuge you off to night night land, saunter off to snoozeville, crabwalk off to- oh you’re asleep”

Indeed he was, Dave’s persistent yet soothing ramblings being the final straw and finally making the tired boy’s eyes flutter shut, the chubby features unusually softened and the bags under his eyes even more pronounced than usual. Dave found himself almost hypnotized by the sight. Which, admittedly in itself wasn’t unusual; it was almost routine for the Strider to wake up at the crack of dawn and see the face. But it was a very rare occasion to be the last asleep - a privilege that he didn’t like to waste.  
Picking up his boyfriend with an ease that only came from many nights of practice, Dave cradled the shorter of the two of them to his chest, brushing the sleep crazed hair away from his forehead. Pushing the chairs back underneath the table, he made his way out the doors, the lights of the computer flicking off behind them. But then he stopped. Looking down at the man cradled in his arms like a doll (a very crabby and obnoxious doll, but still a doll) he leaned down and kissed his lips, letting his own brush against his nose, cheeks in an act of the love that throbbed in his chest like a cancer.  
But if cancer felt this good, he didn’t particularly mind dying.

-x-

Karkat yelled at him the next day of course - of _course_ there was going to be a power cut and he was going to lose all his work. Totally going to happen, why was Dave such a huge asshole and why the fuck didn't he just leave him alone like he fucking asked?  
(It was totally worth it though.)

**Author's Note:**

> If bits and pieces don't make sense don't worry; its based on an au my friends have made up. OvOb


End file.
